The New Guardians
by MysticShine
Summary: The guardians have finally graduated..So, what happened after? Who took over the guardians? First Ever Story!


_Ohayou, Minna-chan!! This ish just my first work in here so please be kind... Oh, and this story takes place after the Guardians have graduated (say Yaya did too) and is the first day of school. _

_Please note that I'm no good at capturing the canon personalities._

**Disclaimer:: MysticShine Does NOT Own Any Of The Characters From Shugo Chara Except For Mine.**

**Chapter 1;; An Introduction~**

Keith walked towards the school, Seiyo Elementary, with his three guardian characters floating behind him. The boy was dressed in the traditional school uniform with a light blue cape that matched his shorts. Today.. Today was the day that his official status as the Joker is revealed to the whole school. He wasn't exactly the kind that easily make friends, in fact, he wasn't even good at socializing. Once he got past the gates of the school, kids who were one year older than him stared at his outfit and snickered. They made fun of him for trying to imitate the guardians, throwing pieces of paper at him or just plain laughing. Shine, Shadow, and Shock, his three guardians, sighed and continued following him all the way to the multi-purpose room where the Founding King waited for all the students to gather. Four other kids sat in chairs at the stage, waiting for Keith to come. The boy sat at the middle of the four kids, the same time that every student, from kindergarten to 6th, came to the MPR.

The students started whispering amongst each other while staring at the five that sat at the stage, each wearing capes that matched their bottoms. That was when Tsukasa cleared his throat, a sign that signaled the students to be quiet. "Students of Seiyo Elementary, please stay silent. As you know, the Guardians have already graduated and went on to Junior High and here with us today are the five students that will take over their roles as guardians. So, first up is Amagawa Sakura, taking the role as Queen!"

Sakura stood up and dusted her skirt off, the boys in the crowd gasped at the girl's beauty. Sakura was a pale girl with beautiful, long red hair with amethyst eyes that matched her hair; behind her, a guardian character with pink hair and in an elegant, red dress stayed hidden from the rest. She stepped up and stood at the right of Tsukasa, leaving space so the others could fit in between them. The girls just sighed and clapped, remembering the last queen, Rima, she was also a girl that the boys drooled over.

Tsukasa cleared his throat once more before beginning to speak, "Okay, next up, we have the role of the Jack!! Here is Daisuke Naota!!"

This time, the girls cheered; twice as loud as the boys before. A boy, with a guardian character that looked as if he was a rock star, walked up and grinned to the crowd before standing beside the 'queen' of the guardians.

"Now, we have the Ace!! Please welcome, Shouki Christie!"

A girl with shoulder-length hair tied into two ponytails giggled and skipped to the front of the stage, her cute little guardian character flying behind her. All of the students clapped, knowing the founding king was getting annoyed with the fact that only one gender was clapping for each student.

The chairman nodded and looked at the remaining two students left then glanced at the time before sighing. "Looks like we have enough time to get the last two students up! The King, Kurai Dark and Joker, Hikari Keith!!

Keith and Dark grinned, walking up to the stage; the students of the school cheered their loudest yet (the girls doing most of the noise) as the two boys walked up. Dark was a boy with midnight blue hair and the most gorgeous green eyes whilst Keith had black hair with light red highlights and crimson eyes. Dark had a chara that looked like a knight while Keith had three charas (and an egg which stayed hidden as a piece of jewelry in his necklace) one chara that looked ; a prince; a second one who wore a red and yellow clown's hat and a cute little suit; and a last one who seemed like he had a strong, cool character.

"And that's it for the guardians!! Now, please head to your classes before you get late!"

With the last part said, the students began scrambling for their classrooms. The guardians stayed behind and did the work when..


End file.
